los_padrinos_magicos_fanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
El Mejor Día de Chloe
' Day by day thinking what to do with your life 'ó 'El Mejor Día de Chloe '''es el sexto episodio de la primera temporada de la primera temporada de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000, y es el sexto episodio de la serie en general. Se estreno el 14 de noviembre del 2016 en Estados Unidos. Sinopsis Chloe quiere tener el mejor día de su vida, asi que Timmy y sus hadas deciden hacerselo. Trama ''El episodio comienza en casa de los Turner, con Timmy y Poof en la habitación de este primero, sentados en la cama de este primero también, leyendo comics de Barbilla Roja, con ojos de espiral. Entonces Cosmo aparece en ese instante. 'Cosmo: '''Chicos....chicos...chicos...saben que no pueden leer comics a las 6 de la mañana '''Timmy (con ojos de espiral): '''Cosmo, recien son las 11 de la mañana '''Cosmo: '¡Espera!, ¿porque parece como si me comportara como Wanda?, ¡algo malo esta pasando! Cosmo alza su varita y al brillar, desaparece y Timmy y Poof solo encogen los hombros, y siguen leyendo los comics con ojos de espiral. Entonces Chloe llega de un portazo a la habitación, y Timmy y Poof al notarlo, hace que traten de huir, pero Chloe lo agarra de sus camisas. 'Chloe: '¡¿Hoy no es el mejor día del mundoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?! 'Timmy: '''Bueno... '''Poof: '''Tal vez se refiere a un día donde uses instrumentos todo el tiempo '''Chloe: '¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! 'Poof: '¡Genial! Poof se eleva y al alzar su sonajero, a Chloe se le aparecen muchos instrumentos y trompetas, por lo que ella al verlos con ojos de espiral, los toca emocionadamente, haciendo que Timmy se tape los oidos. Entonces Poof baila con la música de Chloe y en eso aparecen Cosmo y Wanda, que se tapan también los oidos. 'Wanda: '¿¡De donde viene ese sonido!? 'Cosmo: '¡Wanda, Wanda, Wanda...ese es el sonido del rock and rooooooooll! Mientras Cosmo habla, se destapa los oidos, haciendo que una rata muerta salga de su oido derecho, y salga volando de la casa y caiga en la calle. Chester y A.J. convenientemente pasaban por ahi y en eso se encuentran con ella. 'Chester: '''Mira viejo, una rata muerta '''A.J.: '''Genial, lo usare para un proyecto cientifico, y asi tal vez el Sr. Crocker me nombre el mejor alumno de la primaria de Dimmsdale. '''Chester: '¡Eres 27 veces nombrado asi! 'A.J.: '''La intención es lo que cuenta ''Chester queda con cara de tonto y se va, dejando a A.J. 'A.J.: '''Oye, espera, ¡necesitamos el elemento ciencia! ''A.J. agarra la rata muerta y se la lleva, hiendose junto a Chester. Volviendo a la habitación de Timmy, donde Wanda en ese momento, le quita todos los instrumentos a Chloe, quien para de tocar y cae. Wanda mete todos los instrumentoe en la oreja de Cosmo, quien queda mareado. 'Cosmo (mareado): '''Ay, lo último que recordaria seria tener una gran cantidad de instrumentos músicales en mis oidos, tocando una música infernal: ¡EL ROCK AND ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLL! ''Cosmo saca una guitarra electrica y toca a lo loco, pero Wanda se lo quita y lo mete en su oreja, haciendo que caiga al suelo, mas mareado. Chloe se lamenta, y Poof se acerca de ella. 'Poof: '''Oh vamos Chloe, mi mamá puede ser mandona en ocasiones. '''Chloe: '''Es que de verdad queria tener este día solo para mi, ya que: ¡QUIERO TENER EL MEJOR DÍA DEL MUNDOOOOOOO! ''El grito de Chloe hace que las ventanas de la casa se rompan. 'Sr. Turner (voz): '''Ohhhh cariño, se rompieron las ventanas de la casa de nuevo, creo que tendras que llamar al mejor arregla-ventanas ''Voviendo a la habitación de Timmy, con Chloe cayendo decepcionada. Timmy y sus hadas la miran tristes. 'Chloe: '''De que sirve ser la niña que lo tiene todo, si lo tiene todo menos el mejor día de su vida. ''Timmy voltea y ve a los 3. 'Timmy: '''Chicos, se que antes todo lo que queria era ver a Chloe sufrir de la mejor forma posible, pero ahora resulta que no me gustaria verla sufrir. Quiero darle a Chloe el mejor día de su vida y ustedes me ayudaran. '''Poof: '''Wow Timmy, por fin te oigo decir algo positivo '''Wanda: '''Nuestro niño se convirtio en todo un hombre '''Cosmo: '''Por favor, eso era demasiado obvio ''Timmy voltea y ve a Chloe, que deja caer una lagrima. 'Timmy: '''Chloe, yo Timmy Turner, vecino de tu lujosa casa de al lado, hare de tu día, ¡EL MEJOR DÍA DE TU VIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ''El grito de Timmy rompe la pecera de Cosmo y Wanda y ventanas de la casa de Chloe. Chloe se levanta y mira a Timmy con ojos de espiral, muy emocionada. 'Chloe: '¿¡En serio Timmy!?, ¡¿en serio haras de este día...EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! El grito de Chloe se extiende hasta la casa de Crocker, rompiendole sus ventanas. 'Crocker (voz): '''Madre, otra vez rompieron mis ventanas, tal vez es obra de las ¡HADAS!, creo que debes llamar al arregla-ventanas otra vez. ''Volviendo a la habitación de Timmy, Chloe saca los instrumentos que Cosmo tiene en su estomago, y al tocarlos fuertemente, todos se tapan los oidos de nuevo, hasta que Wanda se los quita y los pone de nuevo en el oido de Cosmo. 'Wanda: '''Tendras el mejor día de tu vida, ¡pero no con tanto ruido! '''Cosmo: '''Wanda...Wanda...Wanda... '''Wanda: '¿Que me diras?, ¿que el ruido es la mejor forma de pasarla bien en un gran día? 'Cosmo: '''No, es que siempre digo Wanda...Wanda...Wanda, antes de usar mi varita y llevar a Chloe al mejor lugar de sus vidas en su mejor día. ''Cosmo hace que brille su varita y los 5 desaparecen. Entonces se ve que aparecen dentro de un cohete. 'Timmy: '¿Cosmo, donde estamos? 'Cosmo: '''Estamos en el mejor lugar para Chloe...¡UN VIAJE EN EL ESPACIO EXTERIOR! '''Wanda: '''Cosmo, como que un viaje espacial no es lo adecuado para una chica como Chloe '''Poof: '¿¡Es una broma mamá!?, ¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE!, vamos, quiero pelear con un monstruo Entonces se escucha un estruendo, alterando a los 5, que se ponen sus trajes espaciales, y en eso ven afuera a un monstruo de 3 ojos espaciales, golpeando el cohete con mucha fuerza. 'Chloe: '¡¿QUE HACEMOS PARA DETENERLO! 'Cosmo: '''Jajajajajajajajajajaja, Chloe...Chloe...Chloe '''Timmy: '''Ya lo sabemos, debe haber un equipo de emergencia contra monstruos '''Cosmo: '''No, me refiero a que Chloe luchara con el monstruo para salvarnos...¡PORQUE ELLA ES UNA CHICA MUY COOOL! '''Wanda: '''Cosmo, ese monstruo mataria a Chloe en un instante '''Poof: '¿Es una broma mamá?, ¡ES OBVIO QUE CHLOE PODRA CONTRA ESA BESTIA! Entonces Poof se acerca a Chloe 'Poof: '''Muy bien Chloe, es sencillo, te lanzas al monstruo, le muestras tus tecnicas de karate y lo ahuyentas, asi de simple, no es tan malo ''Poof empuja a Chloe, haciendo que salga del cohete y choque con el monstruo que lo mira enojadamente. Los 4 observan esto. 'Poof: '¡Vamos Chloe! 'Cosmo: '¡Dales sus pataditas! Chloe mira al monstruo y este le gruñe, por lo que ella decidida, se eleva a una increible altura y cae encima de la cabeza del monstruo, sorprendiendolo. El monstruo gruñe y atrapa a Chloe. 'Timmy: '¡Ahhhhhhhhh! 'Cosmo: '¡Eso es Chloe, dale su merecido! Chloe entones, decidida, golpea un ojo del monstruo, provocandole dolor y haciendo que lo suelte y este se trepe encima de su estomago, y lo golpee mas, provocandole mas dolor. 'Wanda: '''Wow, por un momento pense que cuando dijeras eso, Chloe no haria nada para detener al monstruo '''Cosmo: '''Vamos, Chloe puede con todo, ¡vamos Chloe! '''Poof: '¡Dale su merecido! Chloe golpea mas al monstruo, dañandola aun mas, y finalmente este cae y Chloe se agarra al cohete, mientras el monstruo cae al vacio. Chloe sube al cohete. 'Chloe: '¿Diganme que me vieron? 'Cosmo: '¡Sí, y estuviste genial! 'Timmy: '''Bueno, admito que eso fue genial '''Poof: '¡Y asombroso! 'Wanda: '''Y probablemente peligroso, vamos chicos, vamonos de este espacio lleno de monstruos ''Wanda alza su varita y al brillar, los 5 desaparecen. Mientras tanto, en casa de los Turner, se ve como el arregla-ventanas arreglo todas las ventanas que se habian roto. Entonces el Sr. Turner se acerca. 'Sr. Turner: '''Bueno, gracias por reparar mis ventanas señor, usualmente se lo pediria a la persona menos esperada, pero usted siempre sera una persona esperada por mi, le dare su cambio: 20 dolares. ''Al arregla-ventanas se le ponen los ojos como signos de billetes, pero justo cuando el Sr. Turner esta por darle los 20 dolares, se escucha un POOF arriba, y se escuchan gritos de Timmy y Chloe, que hace que las ventanas se rompan de nuevo. 'Sr. Turner: '''Bien, le pagara el doble, 40 dolares ''El arregla-ventanas queda con cara de tonto y se acerca a una ventana y empieza a arreglarla. De regreso a la habitación de Timmy, el y Chloe saltan de alegria, con Cosmo, Wanda y Poof en frente de ellos. 'Timmy: '¡Esa aventura fue genial! 'Chloe: '¡Quiero tener otra para asi tener el mejor día de mi vidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! El grito de Chloe hace que todas las ventanas de las casas del vecindario se rompan, y haga que toda la gente abuchee. Volviendo a la habitación de Timmy. 'Chloe: '''Quiero hacer otra cosa...una cosa...¡EXTREMAAAAAAAAA! '''Cosmo: '¿Extrema?, ¡yo tengo una cosa extrema amiga!, ¡una muy extremaaaaaaaaaaa! 'Wanda: '''Cosmo, si vas a usar tu varita para llevarnos a un lugar peligroso, que no asuste a Poof ''Wanda abraza a Poof, quien queda extrañado. 'Poof: '''Mamá, ya soy un niño grande '''Wanda: '''Dile eso a tu padre malevandrista '''Cosmo: '''Wanda...Wanda...Wanda '''Wanda: '''Lo se, no puedo decir palabras ofensivas frente a Poof '''Cosmo: '''No, es que siempre digo "Wanda...Wanda...Wanda", antes de usar mi varita y llevar a Chloe a un lugar mucho mas especial ''Mientras Cosmo habla, alza su varita y al brillar, los 5 desaparecen de nuevo de la habitación de Timmy. Entonces llegan a Alaska, con sus abrigos, y enfrente de una gran montaña. 'Timmy: '''Cosmo, ¿que hacemos aqui? '''Cosmo: '''Es otra de las cosas que Chloe hara en su mejor día ''Cosmo hace brillar su varita y en eso los 5 se teletransportan hasta la cima de la montaña 'Cosmo: '¡BAJAR LA GRAN MONTAÑA DE ALASKAAAA! 'Wanda: '''Cosmo, eso es peligroso '''Poof: '''No para una chica que puede con todo, ¡vamos Chloe! '''Timmy: '''Chicos, por favor, es imposible que Chloe pueda... ''Timmy en eso voltea y ve que Chloe no esta, y en eso mira abajo la montaña y grita. 'Timmy: '¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! En eso se ve que Chloe esta bajando la montaña con una patineta 'Chloe: '¡CAGUABUNGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 'Cosmo: '¡Vamos Chloe! 'Poof: '¡Esa es nuestra amiga! Pero justo cuando Chloe baja la montaña, un rugido se escucha, haciendo que un yeti aparezca y atrape a Chloe. 'Chloe: '¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, esto esta mal, ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Los 4 observan esto desde arriba 'Timmy: '''Cosmo, haz algo '''Cosmo: '''No puedo Timmy, simplemente porque ¡NO QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOO! '''Timmy: '¿Que? 'Cosmo: '''Si Chloe pudo enfrentar a ese monstruo lunar, facilmente podra detener a ese monstruo, por lo que, ¡VAMOS CHLOE, TU SI PUEDES NENA! ''Chloe mira al Yeti y este gruñe vorazmente. 'Chloe: '¡Cosmo, no creo que pueda detnerlo! 'Cosmo: '''Jajajajajajaja, Chloe...Chloe...Chloe '''Chloe: '''Un momento...tienes razón, puedo vencer a este monstruo facilmente ''Entonces Chloe se lanza al Yeti y lo golpea, dejandolo muy herido, pero este golpea a Chloe y ella hace lo mismo, formando una pelea. 'Cosmo: '''Ay no, es que siempre digo "Chloe...Chloe...Chloe", antes de ir a ayudarla ''Cosmo desaparece en ese instante y llega a donde estan Chloe y el Yeti peleando. 'Cosmo: '''No te preocupes Chloe, Cosmo te salvara, usando a su propio monstruo destructor por supuesto ''Cosmo al brillar su varita, hace aparecer un monstruo gigante, que el Yeti y Chloe observan, mientras este ruge vorazmente, lo que hace que el Yeti huya despavorido. Entonces el monstruo agarra a Chloe y a Cosmo. 'Chloe: '''Ehhhh...¿Cosmo? '''Cosmo: '''Tranquila Chloe, este monstruo es cariñoso y amable...solo si no lo hacen enfadar campanadas ''En eso vemos a Poof arriba de la montaña 'Poof: '''Ahhhhhhh, estoy tan cansado de mirar esto, voy a tocar una campana para refrescarme un poco, porque no se si lo saben, pero los bebes mágicos se conforman con una campanada cuando menos se lo esperan. ''Poof hace aparecer una campana con su sonajero y la toca, haciendo que el monstruo gigante de Cosmo se enfade y estruje a los 2. Los 3 observan esto desde la cima de la montaña. 'Timmy: '''Ay no, ¡van a estrujarlos hasta matarlos! '''Poof: '''Bueno, supongo que moriran, y vere sus ultimos minutos de vida, tocando mi campana ''Poof sigue tocando su campana, lo que hace que el monstruo ruga vorazmente y estuje mas a Cosmo y Chloe. Wanda se acerca a Poof. 'Wanda: '''Basta Poof, ¡dame esa campana! ''Wanda le quita la campana a Poof, lo que hace que este a punto de llorar 'Timmy: '¡Ay no, Wanda, ¿que hiciste?! 'Chloe: '¿Que?, vamos, solo va a llorar, no tiene nada de malo 'Cosmo: '''Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, Chloe...Chloe...Chloe '''Chloe: '''Lo se, de seguro se pone a llorar cuando pasan cosas malas '''Cosmo: '''No, es que siempre digo "Chloe...Chloe...Chloe", antes de desmayarme por tanta estrujación por parte de ese monstruo. ''Cosmo se desmaya, mientras el monstruo sigue estrujandolo. 'Timmy: '''Pues estas en lo cierto Chloe, si Poof llora... ''Poof llora desconsoladamente, lo que hace que el monstruo sea afectado por una aura azul, que lo hace mas grande y empieze a estrujar mas a Cosmo y Chloe. Timmy se acerca a Poof alterado. 'Timmy: '¡Oye Poof, mirame, estoy haciendo una mueca! Timmy hace una mueca para hacer reir a Poof y este al ver a Timmy, se rie, haciendo que el monstruo sea afectado por una aura morada, que lo encoge. 'Chloe: '¡Eso es, Timmy, tienes que hacer reir a Poof, asi el monstruo se encogera! 'Cosmo: '''Jajajajajajajajajajajaja...Chloe...Chloe...Chloe '''Chloe: '¿Ahora que? 'Cosmo: '''Nada, solo que ya sabes que siempre digo "Chloe...Chloe...Chloe", antes de desmayarme por segunda vez por tanta estrujación por parte de este monstruo. ''Cosmo se desmaya de nuevo. Mientras tanto, en la cima de la montaña, Timmy y Wanda le dan cosquillas a Poof, haciendo que se ria a carcajadas, y haga que el monstruo se encoga hasta quedar como un monstruo pequeño, soltando asi a Cosmo y Chloe, el cual es pisado por esta ultima. Timmy, Wanda y Poof aparecen en ese instante abajo de la mantaña. 'Chloe: '''Bueno eso fue divertido...y peligroso '''Cosmo: '''Sí, tal vez no deberia llevarte a tantos lugares peligrosos, si quiero que tengas el mejor día de tu vida, te llevare a lugares peligrosos pero que seran increibles para que te puedas divertir a lo loco. ''Mientras Cosmo habla, alza su varita y al brillar, los 5 desaparecen. Se ve a los 5 en diferentes lugares, en donde se divierten y hacen muchas cosas, como encontrarse con tesoros y atrapar varias riquezas. Al final, regresan a casa de los Turner, llegan todo heridos y con rasguños. 'Chloe: '''Ese fue....¡EL MEJOR DÍA DEL MUNDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ''Su grito rompe las ventanas de la casa 'Sr. Turner (voz): '''Okey, le pagare 30 dolares, a menos hasta que tenga un cambio de 40. '''Cosmo: '''Bueno Chloe, creo que gracias a mi, lograste tener el mejor día de tu vida...aunque te hayas enfrentado a numerosos problemas, numerosos peligrosos y numerosos momentos de alto riesgo, pero de una forma genial '''Poof: '''Bueno, creo que ya hicimos demasiado este día, asi que si me disculpan ''Poof saca su sonajero y al briillar, aparece en la pecera, entrando al castillo. 'Timmy: '''Esperemos que este hasta nuevo aviso haya sido el mejor día de tu vida '''Chloe: '''No te preocupes Timmy, no habra nuevo aviso, este ha sido sin duda alguna ¡EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ''Entonces muchas ventanas de varias casas del vecindario se rompen, lo que hace que todos regañen y griten. 'Todos: '¡ESTE ES EL PEOR DÍA DE NUESTRA VIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! El circulo cierra la imagen final del episodio, dejando la pantalla en negro. Entonces vemos a Chester y A.J., con este último con la rata en mano. 'A.J.: '''Bueno, trate de despertarlo pero nada, asi que lo mejor sera que la tiremos a la basura, no sin antes hacerle una prueba de rayos x. '''Chester: '''Ayyy amigo ''Entonces Cosmo aparece y agarra la rata. 'Cosmo: '''Ahhh lo siento, esta es mi rata, disculpen, espero que no le hayan dado de comer cosas radioactivas...no es fanatica de ese tipo de comida. ''Cosmo se va y se escucha un rugido, haciendo que Chester y A.J. queden extrañados. En eso aparece la carta de titulo del episodio, con el texto FIN arriba de el, finalizando el episodio. '-Fin del Episodio-' Personajes Protagonistas *Timmy Turner *Chloe Carmichel *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof Menores *Sr. Turner *Chester *A.J. *Denzel Crocker *Arregla-ventanas *Monstruo lunar (antagonista) *Yeti (antagonista) *Monstruo de Cosmo (antagonista) Hechos importantes *Chloe Carmichael obtiene el mejor día de su vida. *Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof llevan a Chloe a diferentes lugares para que pueda tener su mejor día. Trivia *Sparky no aparece por segunda vez consecutiva. *Reaparece el Sr. Turner, desde su última aparición en Millonario Mágico. *Chester y A.J. tienen una participación menor en el episodio. *Poof llora por primera y única vez en la serie. *El episodio parece haber acabado en un cliff-hanger, dado a que casi al final, se escucha el rugido de la rata de Cosmo, posiblemente porque A.J. le dio de comer residuos toxicos (comida que Cosmo les advirtio que no comiera). *Luego de este episodio, Chloe no vuelve aparecer en la serie, hasta el episodio El Cumpleaños de Chester. *Este episodio se repitio el 6 de abril de 2017, como parte del Abriloudágico, emitiendose junto al episodio '''Ropa interior ajustada '''de The Loud House, a las 7:30 pm. Chistes recurrentes *Chloe y Timmy gritando, provocando que se rompan los vidrios de varias viviendas de Dimmsdale. *Cosmo y Poof apoyando a Chloe a combatir a los enemigos que enfrentan en diferentes lugares. *El Sr. Turner cambiando el precio con el que le paga al arregla-ventanas. *Cosmo diciendo el nombre de alguien 3 veces. *Cosmo desmayandose por el ataque de su monstruo. Carta de titulo *La carta de titulo muestra a Chloe posando mientras se ve a varios monstruos a su alrededor, en un fondo morado. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 Categoría:Primera Temporada de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000